Rin
DM Handle CorenYi Description Eye Color: Grey Hair Color: Brown Height: 5'8" Weight: Age: 20 Place of Origin: Carhienen Stats Rank: Tower Guard Warder Weapon Score: 6 Paths and Disciplines: Not Chosen Yet Primary Weapon: Not Chosen Yet Secondary Weapon: Not Chosen Yet Tertiary Weapon: Not Chosen Yet History Physical Description: Large. 5'8" A broad chest and broad shoulders rest atop a stocky torso, wide hips, and thick legs. For most of his life Rin has tended toward a plumper physique, but tower guard training has begun to show a change. Personality: A bit of a dreamer. Rin is an idea man. He gets easily caught up in concepts and has been known to spend hours drawing or just staring off into space. Nationality: Carhienen by birth Rin first saw the White Tower at the age of four. His tiny fist clutched tightly to the slim hand of his wet nurse as he stared up in wonder at the impossibly bright tower. For Rin the next days would be spent staring up at the gigantic monolith in awe while Ana petitioned to have the sisters of the tower take him in. It had been less than a fortnight since his mother had passed leaving behind little gold and fewer possessions. They had been forced to sell off most of the estate to cover his late father's debts, but the Wheel was not to let them have respite. On the heels of bad luck followed worse, and soon his mother had fallen ill with a wasting sickness. Her last wishes had been that her son be well taken care of. Which was why Ana had brought Rin to Tar Valon. She hadn't the means to care for the boy herself, and his mother had been unable to leave him more than the small purse she had used to pay their way this far. Getting the poor orphan taken in by the Tower was Ana's only hope of seeing that he had good life. The days turned to weeks before she was finally able to get a meeting with a delegate from the Yellow Ajah. She was sweaty and nervous as she brought the starry eyed boy before a well fed sister named Myriana. Ana told their story while the sister seemed to pay more attention to Rin than to anything Ana was saying. "He's a dreamer. His eyes always looking through you, seeing what could be." "Excuse me?" Ana eyed the woman quizzically. Myriana Sedai simply smiled. "It isn't important dear. We normally don't take children, but since he has no other family, I think we can make room for him. When he gets older he'll have to earn his keep, but he's big for his age, I'm sure that won't be a problem." Ana stood and thanked her profusely. That was the last time Rin ever saw Ana. After that his childhood breezed by. He was given a small room in the servant quarters and for the next several years the serving staff cared for him and welcomed them in as family. He grew to know the kitchen and cleaning staff, and while he wasn't allowed to freely roam the tower, he did come to learn the halls and stairways of the barracks intimately. The outer walls and grounds became his playground, the servant's quarters his home. At the age of ten they started putting him to work. For the most part he helped out in the kitchens, like most of the younger servants, but as he aged he got permission to help out in the Tower smithy, working the bellows, filling the cooling tubs, and hauling ingots for smelting. Before long his chores in the smithy began to take up most of his time, and he began learning to forge horseshoes, knife blades and other simple objects. His fascination with the forge was double-edged. He did love learning to work with metal, but his true passion lay in the tiny scraps of charcoal he'd fish out of the forge when it had cooled and smuggle back to his room. Once in the privacy of his meager quarters, the drawing would start. Charcoal sketch after charcoal sketch covered his desk, and eventually his walls. He drew everything, from trees to swords, to the human form. Rin continued his double work until the age of sixteen when he was approached by the tower's master smith. "You're a good lad, Rin, but you shouldn't be cooped up down here in the smith all day. I'll hate to lose you as an assistant, but you belong up there, in the sun with the other boys." Rin wasn't really sure what to say, so he just nodded. Placing a folded note in Rin's hand, he added, "Take this, and go see the Mistress of Trainees, she'll get you signed up straight away." While still prone to spouts of daydreaming, Rin learned to focus on his training the same way that he had focused on his chores in the smithy. His progress was slow, due largely to his head being perpetually stuck in the clouds, but he did manage to make it through and is eagerly awaiting his raising ceremony. Category:Warder Bios Category:Biographies Category:WS 6 Category:Tower Guard